


A Merry Little Christmas

by Quire



Series: RWRB Winterfest prompt fills! [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Maybe some angst, Multi, Tags to be added, but they're cute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quire/pseuds/Quire
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor household, and Alex is trying to prove a point.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Winterfest prompt fills! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059488
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: RWRB Winterfest 2020





	A Merry Little Christmas

“Well, the little monsters are finally asleep.” Henry sighs, collapsing onto the floor at Alex’s feet and leaning in between his knees. “Lord, they are a handful.” 

“Henry, they’re seven, four, and three, and it’s Christmas Eve, of course they’re a handful.” He laughs, wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders. “But, y’know, you’re a pushover.” 

Henry sits up and stares at him, the shock and disbelief evident on his face. “I am not.” 

Alex nods, taking a sip of his wine. “Oh, you definitely are. All those kids have to do is bat their proverbial eyelashes and you will do whatever they say. Honestly, it’s complete—Henry what is so interesting about your foot?” 

Henry looks up from the sole of his foot, still bent around like a pretzel with a wrinkle in his nose. “I think I stepped in marshmallow goo.”

“Shit, did they get it on the carpet?” Alex sits up, trying to find the damage. Unfortunately, he can’t see anything in the dim firelight. 

Henry had let the kids roast marshmallows and make smores after they had opened their one gift and put on their Christmas pyjamas. It had been pretty fun, other than having to deal with stress of the knowledge one of his children might set the house on fire. It seems less fun now though, with the possibility of marshmallow goo on his carpet. 

He nods, “It was probably not a smart decision on our part to let them do it.” 

This time it’s Alex’s turn to look shocked and in disbelief. “On  _ our _ part? Oh no, that was all you, honey. Another piece of evidence for my pushover argument.” 

Henry groans and tips his head back. Alex’s hands immediately start combing through his hair. “I am not a pushover. It’s Will’s birthday, and I know we did something a few days ago, but the boy deserves something special on the actual day and he asked. That does not make me a push over.” 

Alex nods, moving down to the floor beside his husband. “Sure, babe. Let’s just agree to disagree.” 

“Alright.” Henry leans his head against Alex’s shoulder. “But I am not a pushover.” 

“Mhmm. Whatever you say.” 

They just sit like that; Henry’s head on Alex’s shoulder as they watch the fireplace flicker. Alex loves their moments, the quiet times of just the two of them. He’d never imagined they’d get here, never in a million years. He doesn’t know if it’s the soft light of the fire, the crackle of the logs, or the feeling of Henry’s soft blond hair against his cheek, but Alex lets his eyes drift close and falls asleep. 

He wakes up to Henry trying to speak in a—not so—quiet whisper. “Okay, fine. Just don’t wake up your father.” 

“Mm up,” Alex rubs his eyes and sits up a little. “I’m up. What’s going on.” 

Standing in front of him, in between them and the fireplace, are his three children. Will in the middle, holding the hands of his little siblings on either side of him. They’re all cute and adorable in their little candy cane Christmas pyjamas, but Alex doesn’t know why they’re here. Henry put them to bed—what he assumes is ages ago. 

“They wanted to curl up here with us…” Henry explains, pausing as they share a look. “I said it was okay.” 

Alex just smiles. Yet another little piece of evidence he could provide to prove his point. He doesn’t though. Instead, he holds out his arms for their youngest. “Come here, little girl.” 

Margaret waddles over into his lap and Tommy plops himself down in Henry’s. Will snuggles up in the middle in between them. It’s surprising how quick the kids fall asleep; within seconds Will is snoring and Tommy is sucking his thumb. 

Alex looks back over at his husband and watches the shadows from the firelight dance across his face. He looks at their children sprawled out across them, and just smiles. “Pushover.” 

Henry laughs quietly. “Oh, do shut up.” 

  
  



End file.
